This invention relates to a miniature flashlight having enhanced illumination and a VELCRO backing. This enables the flashlight to be used for divers applications and particularly enables the flashlight to be transferred from pocketbook to pocketbook.
Lights which may be attached to handbags and other articles are well known and are shown in U.S. Pat. No. D170,139, U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,974 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,443. Some of the lights disclosed in these patents are generally flat. In addition to these references, U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,046 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,077 show various light structures comprising plural lightbulbs.
However, none of the known prior art devices offers the unique features of the miniature flashlight disclosed herein, viz. utilization of at least a pair of lightbulbs juxtapositioned on either side of the power source within a casing, the top of the casing being clear plastic with a serrate inner surface and the bottom of the casing being opaque plastic with a VELCRO strip on its outer surface.